


In Need of Care 2

by angelxtal



Series: In Need of Care [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dom/sub, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Steve Rogers, Omegaverse, Orgasm Control, Sub Drop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 22:18:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19798912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelxtal/pseuds/angelxtal
Summary: It’s a privilege for an Alpha--otherwise known as a Caretaker--to be chosen by an Omega. Once chosen, the Alpha is responsible for taking care of the Omega, keeping them safe, happy, healthy, and helping them submit as is best fit for the pair.Once Steve, an Omega out of his time, chooses Tony Stark to take care of him, will he be able to get used to the twenty-first century?-------You do not need to read the first book to read this one! The first one is more like a prologue to this.





	In Need of Care 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve moves into the tower with his new Alpha, Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter alone is the length of three (average) chapters from the last book. These chapters will all be longer than the last ones, so if you didn’t like that, then you’ll like this one better. Sex is coming too but you know I like to write conversations and cute moments and I love me some Peter & Tony mentor relationship.

As Steve finally takes his last tour of the Tower, his few belongings with him, it becomes clear to him that Tony Stark was born to be a Caretaker. Caretakers need money; they naturally tend to look after others, to make sure that they’re safe and sound at all times. Tony has all of that.

Everything about Tony Stark screams _money_. From his suits to his sunglasses to the clip in his pocket holding hundred dollar bills, everything on him makes it clear that he comes from a vast wealth, and everything about his attitude makes it clear that he knows it.

“This is Peter’s level. He shares it with Clint, ‘cause they’re both splitting time between here and home.” The Alpha says, as if it’s perfectly casual for a person to have a _floor_ for themselves. He makes whole floors for his family! He takes care of him in the most extreme ways and seems to see absolutely nothing impressive about it. Not at all…

“Which one is Peter, again?” Fury’s files are so damn hard to memorize, especially when Steve’s new Alpha is sitting next to him as he reads them every night. Tony had taken to doing that—coming over late at night in the weeks before Steve moved in so that they can spend even more time together. Just another way that he’s eager to take care of Steve…

Tony continues his tour as his Omega asks the occasional question, peering into rooms curiously and bristling each time there’s a scent of another Omega around. “He’s Spider-Man; you’ll meet Peter later.” The Alpha says. “For now, I’ll just show you up to your rooms so that you can put your stuff down and get your scent in there.”

Steve is appreciative of this. Moving into new places makes him anxious, especially when they’re clean and scentless. Of course, not all the rooms here are scentless. A few moments ago, he’d caught the scent of a sweating Omega. “You said that Bruce and Clint are the only Omegas here?” He asks, trying not to let it show that he’s greatly bothered by others’ scents in what will soon be _his_ territory.

“Well, they’re the only Omega Avengers. There are plenty of Omegas in the offices downstairs, or SHIELD agents who wander in here on whatever boring business they bring.” Tony chuckles. “But generally, Clint and Bruce will be the only ones around.”

Tony has been looking forward to Steve finally moving in for the past month and a half. Courting has been both exhausting and invigorating in the best of ways, and because Steve’s traditional, Tony hasn’t even touched an Omega sexually since.

They make their way up towards Steve and Tony’s now shared floor, and the Alpha runs through the mental list of everything that Steve will need to know about living in the Tower. “My Lab is kind of my personal space,” He tells Steve, downplaying just how much he feels that his Lab is his den, when it should be his bedroom. “For the most part, I think that you’ll be allowed in there, but sometimes I’ll have experiments out and it wouldn’t be safe for you to come in.” Mostly true. “You can just as FRIDAY if you can come down and she’ll pass the message along.”

“Your Lab’s in the basement?”

“Lowest level besides the Panic Room, but generally we’re out fighting instead of using the Panic Room.” Tony chirps, as if everyone has a panic room a million feet below ground. “But, yeah, it’s all the way down. You can only get in by elevator.”

Steve resists the urge to snort, and instead nods. He can understand that Tony probably feels that his Lab is his territory. Trust doesn’t always come immediately in spaces like that. Bucky probably would’ve been the same way if they’d been able to afford an office or a gym like the tower has. That old Alpha always loved to swing at bags whenever he got the chance… Besides, Tony is a scientist, after all. His experiments are probably his biggest secrets. If Steve were to go down there without permission, he supposes it might be like Tony looking through Steve’s sketchbook without asking. And Tony has already promised not to do so.

“Now, I have a room to the left for you, in case you prefer your own space.” The Alpha tells him, gesturing to a large wooden door at the side of the hallway. “I think it’s always good just to have the option, especially if you want to nest alone.” Tony hadn’t asked about Steve’s nesting preferences, too afraid that it’d be crossing some sort of line of _politeness._ The little Omega is still fairly shy when it comes to that.

Steve’s not sure that he wants somewhere separate. Normally, he hadn’t had the choice. While Tony’s scent is so intoxicating, he’s not sure that he’ll want to be alone any longer. “Thank you. I’ve never had a whole room just in case.” He breathes.

Tony chuckles. “Most people don’t, but I’m glad to provide. With a Hulk potentially around the corner every day, I guess you get to having emergency measures around _just in case_.”

“What’s a Hulk?’

“You must not’ve gotten to that part of your files yet. If you had, I’m pretty sure that you’d remember.” Giant green men aren’t exactly forgettable-

A huge bang against the window of the tower interrupts them, and a human-sized red silhouette blocked by the sun is sticking to the side of the building. “Mr. Stark! I’m sorry I’m late!” The thing calls, alarming Steve and making him jump back. The window pops open like a door (Steve had no idea they could do that up here) and in falls the silhouette, now revealed to be a man in a suit. “My math teacher was being stupid again.” The person says.

“Was it about the division project again?” Tony asks, appearing unfazed by this thing which had crawled through his wall.

Voice cracking, the man in the suit crawls to his feet. “Yeah! He keeps holding people back after class. It shouldn’t be allowed.” With one look (Steve thinks he’s the one being looked at, though he can’t be sure because the mast only has big white slits for eyes), the man asks: “Who’s this?”

Tony promptly turns to face his new Omega and puts an arm on his shoulder, trying to calm him down after a stranger just stuck to a window a hundred stories up. “Ah, yes! Steve, this is Peter. No need to be alarmed. He’s fourteen-“

“Fifteen!”

“Fifteen,” Stark corrects himself, “he has sticky feet and super strength. Stuff like that.”

Peter sours. “I’m Spider-Man.” He tells Steve, taking off his mask so that he can better assess the man before him. The kid is taller than Tony, with messy blonde hair and a nervous-looking attitude. Steve, on the other hand, is gargantuan compared to the both of them. He must be some military man, Peter thinks.

“Spider-Man,” Tony chuckles, “meet Steve. You can’t tell anyone, but this is Captain America. He’s my Omega now.”

Now that Peter’s mask is off and his neck is for the most part exposed, the scent of young Alpha protrudes the air. Steve suspects that this must be the Alpha kid that Tony has been mentoring.

“What?” Peter gasps. “I thought you were dead!”

“Not quite.”

“Woah! Ned is gonna be so excited.”

Tony rolls his eyes. He’d planned on them both meeting later. “I _just_ said you can’t tell anyone.”

“Oh! I won’t. Don’t worry.” Peter lies. Ned’s going to go crazy.

The Alpha tells Peter to go down to the labs for now, and moves to continue helping Steve settle in as the teenager skips off. “Sorry about him. He usually uses the front door, but when he’s late he just comes in through a window.”

Steve’s mind reels. “Sticky feet?”

“They don’t look sticky, but they work kind of like suction cups. It’s cool.”

“Did someone experiment on him?”

“Nope. A spider got into radioactive material, then ran off and bit Peter.”

“Ow.”

“Yeah. But he’s fine now. And he’s been training under me for a while.”

The bedroom that Tony has set up for Steve is cozy. The walls are a soft blue and the sheets are off-white, like clouds sitting on his bed. A desk is tucked in his corner, along with an easel and a door to what Steve assumes is a bathroom. It’s similar to his SHIELD room in that it meets all his basic needs, but it is so much more. There are War Medals pinned to the wall and a few extra locks on the door so that he’ll feel safe, and a large closet full of extra blankets for when he wants to nest.

“My room is close by next door.” Tony tells him, observing the little space with pride.

Steve had discussed how he isn’t one for the “big empty, sad rooms” style of houses, which Tony explained was called _open concept_. He can only hope that this is a good combination of _homey_ and _can fit a huge Super Soldier comfortably._

“This is really nice. Thank you so much, Tony.”

“Of course.” The Alpha smiles. “You had a long flight over here, I know.” Steve had been on one last mission before moving in, and had come all the way from Australia to get here. “I can let you settle in and get your scent down for now. You must be tired.”

Steve nods. “Definitely.”

I’ll get you for dinner, then? We can spend some time together, then.”

“That sounds great.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tal
> 
> [Wattpad](https://starkmarks.tumblr.com/) | [Tumblr](http://schmudt.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Info across all platforms](https://writing-commissions-updates.tumblr.com/)


End file.
